In Love With the Enemy
by Krstna
Summary: Total Smutty story. Based on a secret relationship between Hermione and Draco
1. Chapter 1

I'm not JKR, this does not earn me any money at all. This is all just for fun and I do not own Draco (although I would like to) nor do I own Hermione. Someone may recognise this, I wrote it about two years ago as a one shot (well a two shot it ended up as) I've decided to repost it and to maybe add a couple of chapters on at the end.

**DEDICATION: **I dedicate this story to the Queen of Smut, the Duchess of Smut, the Princess of Smut and of course the Countess of Smut.

In love with the enemy

There's a saying have all the fun you want with mudbloods and muggles but the purebloods are for the serious stuff and that's the saying I grew up on.

You see I stuck to that rule, married a pureblood and had an affair with a mudblood. But no I couldn't pick a decent one could I, no I had to fall for Granger.

She pushed me to my limit fought back against me; no woman had ever done that. Most women, well and men, feared me. She was different, she had always been 'one of the boys' never a girly girl. Always chose to associate with the Weasel and Potty, that's how I noticed her.

I would have noticed her anyway. She grew from the dorky, buck teethed bushy haired girl into a pretty woman. She wasn't the best woman to look at, no the Weasel girl is much better on the eyes, but boy did she push me.

That night over four years ago when it started, she found me, or should I say I found her weeping in a corner of Diagon Alley. I could have walked by left her alone, but that isn't me. No I had to push her, make fun of her tears.

What I didn't expect was for her to round on me and punch me in the face. Oh she has a temper does this mudblood. I remember her sitting there now; in a tiny little pink dress that showed too much of her legs not to get a guy to notice.

She drew me in, it was her legs, I needed to touch them, feel them against mine. She looked more frightened after she hit me and I had grabbed her arm. Fear filled her eyes as I pulled her away from the crowds.

I took her somewhere nobody would look, back to my own manor. Pansy had gone to her parents' house after a disagreement we had (I tell you she's a stubborn bitch at times) I sat Granger down in one of the large chairs and forced fire whisky into her cup.

She drank it faster than me. She drank enough to forget her fear of the house, and took enough to be able to stop crying and tell me what had happened without being drunk.

Her story was sad, but still not that sad, she told me that the Dark Lord had murdered her parents. Well guess what, I didn't care, or at least I didn't think I would. But I did, and I told her that, told her I wish it had been my parents.

She laughed and her face split into beauty, it was weird but I knew then that I wanted her. No I didn't love her; it was lust that was getting to me. This was a chance for me to score one over on Potty and her boyfriend the Weasel.

She closed her eyes sitting in my chair and I couldn't fight the urge any longer. I moved from my seat and crossed to her. I was on her level before she'd opened her eyes and had forced my mouth over hers.

I felt her try to push away but it didn't work, I was stronger than she was. I had her on her feet before she knew it, and then it happened, I don't know why but she relaxed into the kiss, opening her mouth to me, and bidding herself entrance into mine.

I let her after all I was trying to force her into my bed that night. I was bored with Pansy, she was okay but not what I wanted, I was young still only nineteen I wanted to be getting around and as the saying goes, I went.

I had her pinned against the wall before she knew it, her body pinned by my own as my mouth worked on hers. My hands travelled her body touching her in places she would normally never allow them to go.

I found my way up under her dress and removed her underwear with only one hand. As my fingers wandered the area her breath caught in her throat, making me want her more. I teased her more with my hand and felt her shudder with excitement as she moaned deep in her throat.

Her hands were moving now while mine were still in her. Her fingers ran through my hair pulling at it as she again shuddered. She was losing control quickly and I was enjoying the feeling of being in control.

I withdrew my hand moving it up inside her dress resting my fingers on her stomach. She pulled me closer moving slightly so that she was pinned more than ever. Her hands wandered over my shirt, undoing the buttons to get to my chest.

I allowed my shirt to fall as her hands ran over my chest. Her mouth left mine and began to travel my neck down to my chest. She kissed me, biting into the lower part of my neck sucking as my hands found her bra. It was on the floor before she knew it.

We moved together and she pulled away from my neck as I gently rubbed my thumb over her breast, again taking my lips in hers. Her hands left my back where they had found a resting spot and soon were on my belt. It too was on the floor as I stepped out of my trousers.

If anyone had entered on that night, they would have been shocked, after all Granger and I were not known to get on, and this was more than that. Energy flew between us as her hands entered my boxers, her soft touch carrying on the job her body was already doing to me.

I was ready for her, and she knew it. She didn't protest as I removed my hands to cover her own pulling off the last of my clothes. I moved closer still to her, pulling her dress up slightly as I went. Her legs came up and rested around my waist as I bid myself entrance.

That was the first of many encounters that we were to share. Still pinned against my wall she looked down at me from her half raised position and lowered her face to mine. She moaned softly into my lips as she whispered my name over and over.

Shivers shock me at the sound of my name, and it made me rougher with her, soon she was biting my lip to stop the scream and then she too shock as I emptied. I pulled back from her and her legs touched the floor.

It pleased me to see she was shaking and again I found her lips as my hands once more carried on the work while I rested. We carried on for hours just touching each other, learning what the other liked.

The morning came all to soon and she disappeared back to the Weasel, but she wasn't his anymore, she was mine, I was her first, I beat him to that and it was me she kept coming back to.

It's laughable how I still remember every small detail of that first night even after four years. The joke of course is on Weasel. They have been married for three and yet she still comes to me, twice a week.

Our love is strong, it's gone past lust but we can never truly be together for she is still a mudblood and I am a Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

In love with the enemy 

Love, what is it? Is it the bond between two friends, is it something stronger or is it only a physical feeling drawing us to another. I thought I knew what love was, thought I had it all figured out, thought love was what I felt for Ron, but I could not have been more wrong.

I was in love with Ron for a long time he was my world and then in one day everything, and I mean everything changed.

Ron and I had been going through a rough few months, he wasn't happy, maybe it had something to do with his family, maybe it was the fact that Harry had fallen in love with Ginny or maybe it was just him being a grumpy so and so like normal.

It was four years ago though that I felt my world change, it was my mother's birthday and I was suppose to be going round to join them for a meal in the muggle world with all their muggle friends. I was in work, I was training to be a healer helping to heal the wizarding world.

I remember Harry turning up just after my shift had finished, I had changed out of my uniform into a pink muggle cocktail dress, it was shorter than the dresses I would normally wear but it had been a present from my parents for my last birthday and I hadn't worn it yet what with having to wear dress robes in the wizarding world.

I remember Harry gave me a sad look and hugged me, and then said simply.

"I'm sorry Hermione but he got to your parents, they're dead"

He did look sorry, he blamed himself, he always blamed himself when somebody died at the hand of Voldemort. I couldn't take it though I ran, I had to get away from people. I found myself in Diagon Alley in a corner away from the world crying.

Of all the people to notice me I prayed it wouldn't be the one who did, but Malfoy turned up and poked fun at my tears, taunting me, calling me a cry baby mudblood who couldn't handle the real world outside of Hogwarts where I wasn't protected.

I did the only thing I could think of, I swung at him hitting him hard across the face. I punched him with all my might and I would have again if he hadn't have grabbed my arm. He dragged me away from the Alley away from all the people.

I found myself in a large lounge, it was his house I could tell just from the grand look of it, it reminded me of Sirius' mother's house, the house filled with Dark things that was void of the loves of the normal wizarding family.

I was sat in a large brown leather chair that was too big for me, but it was comfy, I found myself holding a glass filled with Fire Whisky, I hated the stuff but downed the drink faster than I should have done. I felt better away from all my troubles, I felt safe here for some odd reason.

I had managed to stop the tears and after some convincing from Draco I told him about my parents, I left everything else out. I didn't know why I told him, why would he care, but he seemed to understand, even said that he wished it had been his parents.

I laughed as I closed my eyes, my head was beginning to hurt and the realisation of what had happened was truly sinking into my brain, I wanted to forget it though, but knew I wouldn't.

Then I felt a warmth close to my face and the next thing I knew Malfoy's lips were pressed against mine. Panic edged through my body as I pushed him away, he was stronger than I though and I couldn't move him.

His hands were around my waist pulling me towards him on my feet. The warmth of his lips was doing something to me, I missed this more than anything. Ron refused to touch me at the moment, I hadn't had more than a kiss on the cheek for months.

I relaxed into the kiss drawing my arms up around the man in front of me, drawing myself closer to him and more to his level. I bid myself entrance to his mouth allowing him into mine, I didn't care that this was Malfoy I needed somebody to show me affection after all this time.

I felt his hands travel up my back as he lifted me from my feet stepping towards me. A solid wall stood firm to my back pinning me there so that he could push closer to me and yet I couldn't escape.

I didn't want to escape though; the closeness took the memory of my parents far away while his aftershave drove me mad, I just wanted to touch him to have him close to me, to make me feel like I was attractive and there was nothing wrong with me.

His mouth became harder against mine pushing me further back as his hand moved up my body, I felt the shivers and tingles in the places he touched, I'd never allowed anybody to touch me like this before not even Ron whom at this point I was engaged to.

His hand rested on my leg and I knew what he wanted to do, I knew that if I wanted to stop it now would be the only chance I would get, I felt his hand move further up until it was under my dress. His fingers fiddled with the fabric of my underwear and then he pulled them away to lay on the floor.

His hand moved back under my skirt and I felt his fingers move me, he pushed his fingers entrance and my breath caught in my throat. I sensed his pleasure to my response as his kiss became slightly softer as he moved his fingers causing me to moan with the pleasure.

I didn't care that this was Malfoy, he made me feel like I was a woman that I was attractive to at least one person, something that Ron had long ago given up on. I moved my hand from his back and run my fingers through his hair as he moved his faster causing my whole body to shudder in pleasure. I was losing control of myself and he knew it, as he continued with the movement I pulled at his hair trying to gain control.

His hand slowly moved down my leg again and back up inside my dress to rest on my stomach. His touch was warm and caused a butterfly effect within my stomach. I needed him more now than I had earlier, he had been teasing me and now it was my turn.

I moved slightly drawing him closer to me again, I was completely pinned to the wall, his legs were locked with mine and only inches separated our chests, my hands roamed over his top and I pulled his shirt out of his waist band undoing each button in turn.

I watched as he removed each arm and his top fell to the floor in a messy heap. I allowed my mouth to leave his as I trailed small soft kisses down his neck, I felt his hand move to my back as I bite into his neck, sucking it while he unclasped my bra. I allowed my arms to slide from the straps and for him to throw it over his shoulder as I continued on his neck.

As his hand moved to the front stroking my breast I felt a pleasurable shiver again run through me. I had never felt like this before in my life and all thoughts of anything but Malfoy had left my mind. I felt like I truly belonged here, like this was how I was suppose to be.

I moved me mouth from his neck and sighed quietly as another shiver moved through me as his lips touched mine. He was touching me in new places and I felt pleasure from his touch, I needed to do the same, to feel him like he felt me.

I moved my hands slowly down his back and to the front of his body, I found his belt and undid it in one go pushing his trousers down. I felt him step out of them and kick them further away as he moved closer to me so that his leg was between my own, holding me tight as his movement on my breast became rougher.

It was easy to tell when he was ready, everything but the feel of him against me was drawn from my mind, I wanted him more than anything else, as he moved closer. His hand moved to mine and his boxers left his body to sit on the floor. He pulled my dress up and entered.

As he entered I moved my legs and wrapped them around his waist. As he moved pleasure travelled through me and I whispered his name over and over again into his mouth and in response he became rougher with me.

I hit my limit at the same moment as he and my body shook more than ever. He moved away and my legs slipped down, I was still wobbling and needed his support, his mouth met mine as he again used his fingers while he rested himself.

The night continued like this and morning came all to soon, I had encountered something new and something that I never thought I would do. It wasn't love it hadn't even been lust it had been me seeking for something I had been missing, something Ron refused to show me, some affection.

I married Ron the following year, but he still wasn't right for me, I continued with Draco it was something that caused excitement with the knowledge that I was doing something wrong, something that nobody would ever think off.

The irony of it all though is that four years later its still continuing, I have fallen in love with the enemy and now it's time that I told him that our relationship has moved on, I'm pregnant and it is with his child.

Love was something I thought I had before Draco, but I never knew love before him, who would have thought that something that was a mistake, that should never have happened has brought me more pleasure and more joy than anything else in my life.

-

This is all I have written at the moment. I posted this about two years ago and its unchanged at the moment. However I'm now turning it into a story. So there will be more. However it might be a couple of weeks as I've got an exam coming up on the 23rd plus I've got three other stories on the go. But there will be more; just keep your eyes open.

Kris xx


	3. Chapter 3

In Love with the Enemy

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

My head is just a mess and no matter what I do I can't seem to clear it. Sometimes I wish that I could feel like I am just existing in this world again instead of living. But I made my choice four years ago. I chose to live instead of exist. I chose to love instead of to settle. I chose Draco Malfoy instead of Ron Weasley.

But how can something that is so right be so wrong? I know the answer, me. The girl who thought that rules were to be obeyed has gone and committed one of the worse crimes. I've married a man that I don't love. Maybe that's wrong because I do love Ron, but I'm not in love with him. There is a difference.

How could I have fallen for Draco? He is everything that I have ever despised in a man. He's arrogant, self assured. His beliefs stand against everything I've ever thought to be right. He hates the people I love and hates what I am. Yet He loves me for being me. He loves the way that I don't cower to him, that I don't let him get his way. He loves the fact that he isn't my entire world. And I love him for that.

But shit I had to go and mess everything up. For four years we've been having this affair. Draco's marriage to Pansy was all but over by the time we started. They had married straight out of Hogwarts when they had both been eighteen. They had been too young, and only a year later what they wanted had changed.

I married Ron when we were twenty, three years ago because it was expected of me. We had dated for so long that it seemed that I couldn't break it off. Maybe that was my mistake; maybe I should have ended things before we got in too deep. It may have hurt our friendship but we could have gotten over that, there'll be no getting over this.

Or should I have ended the affair with Draco? My brain tells me I should have. But not my heart. My friends hate Draco and he hates them. There is animosity between them dating back to that first day in Hogwarts back when we were but eleven. But things change, people change and Draco isn't the same child he was back then. He's matured into a man, a man who has somehow come to love a mudblood.

But shit we have a pack. Twice a week I sneak away from the house claiming to be going out with the girls from work. Ron doesn't suspect me of anything, why should he? I'm Hermione Granger it's not expected for me to do anything like this. But on these nights I meet Draco in some muggle hotel in a different location every time and we make love. Yes we make love its not just sex anymore. There is a connection now between us.

But the pack is that we only meet twice a week. That we keep our lives separate as far as people can see. He's still a Malfoy and I'm still a muggleborn. So when we meet in Diagon Alley or some other wizarding place he calls me mudblood and I call him a bastard. We carry on as if we are still the same teenagers in Hogwarts.

Now though, well now something has happened which will prevent that. It was stupid of us but Draco had been ill, so we hadn't been able to meet up for a month. So when I got to Bristol and checked into the Grange Ramada Hotel Bristol I wasn't thinking straight. When Draco walked in I just pounced on him.

I just remember the feel of his skin on mine. How his hands ran softly along my spine as he kissed me so passionately. We didn't think and for the first time since that night four years ago we were stupid. We didn't protect ourselves. Over and over we touched each other, we showed our love and not once did we use anything.

I'll admit that I have not felt that satisfied since our first night together but to make such a fundamental mistake was stupid. Of course things seemed fine at first we carried on as we always had. But then three days ago I needed to know, I had to find out. So I took the test.

My heart has never beat so fast as in those two minutes of waiting. I wasn't stupid I didn't take the test at work, or at home. I went to a muggle chemist and bought one of their tests and then went into a café. I stood there and watched silently as the blue line appeared. I think my heart stopped when I realised the truth.

Don't get me wrong I've got nothing against children. I suppose I always thought that I would have children at some point. But I'm only twenty three and that's too young. I'm in a loveless marriage having an affair with a guy who publicly hates me and everything I stand for. Then to complicate matters the child is that of my lover and not my husband.

Don't you see how complicated this is? The pack has been broken because I didn't use my brain. Me Hermione Granger the woman known to be logical and think everything through and I didn't. This one mistake could ruin everything. Or maybe, just maybe this is the blessing in disguise that I have been waiting for. Maybe this is the answer to all my problems…

-

Sorry that this has taken so long to get up. I've literary just spent two hours writing it. I know its short and that you probably wanted something longer than this but it'll have to do. This was a tough one because as stated in chapter 2 Hermione already knew. So I needed to back track a little to get the plot to work. Hopefully the next load of chapters will be a bit longer than this one is. Oh and providing that I can write the next chapter now, it should be up say on Tuesday.

Kris xx


	4. Chapter 4

In Love with the Enemy

"Her-mi-on-e!"

Hermione bite her lip as the usual sensation spread through her body. Draco lay panting as he dropped onto her. It took her moments to get her sensation back and she discovered that as always her breathing was laboured.

Draco moved slowly pushing himself up her body and his lips took hers once more. The kiss was soft and gentle as it always was when they had finished. Gently she wrapped her arms around him as the kiss was deepened. Draco reluctantly pushed away and looked at the electronic clock on the bedside table.

"Shit. You'll have to leave soon."

"Ron will be asleep. I'm sure another hour or two won't be missed."

The wickedest grin appeared on Draco's lips as he lowered his mouth to her breasts. She allowed him to suckle her as she stroked his head. She felt relaxed in his embrace and just wanted him to keep touching her. But there was a reason that she was willing to stay later, they needed to talk.

A moan fell from her lips as her tongue flicked her nipple. A smirk sprang to his lips she could feel it. He pulled back and his mouth want to hers again. She couldn't help herself as she ran her hands down his back and pinched his butt. He made a funny noise which caused her to laugh into his kiss. But then before he could protest she moved her arms around his body so that she could stroke him.

His intake of breath still startled her. She could never believe the impact that she had on him. His kiss became rougher as she moved her hand up and down his member, increasing her speed. She had become accustomed to what pleased him and knew just the right touch to send him over.

His mouth left hers as he kissed along her cheek. His tongue tickled her earlobe as he gently bit her. She loved it when he did that. With her spare hand she stroked his cheek pushing the hair back off his face. As she felt him getting more excited she knew that they hadn't finished for the night. But she needed to speak to him now or another opportunity would be missed.

She had been trying to tell him for two weeks about her condition. But every time she started he would kiss her in such a way that her mind forgot everything but his touch. She was determined that tonight he would discover the truth.

"Draco we need to talk."

"No I need to kiss you some more."

His mouth moved again to hers and she was lost in his kiss. The need and love between them drove her to want him again. She could feel him against her hand but was determined to get what she needed said. With as much force as she could muster she flipped them and watched as Draco smiled up at her.

She stopped stroking him and saw the small pout that he wore. So slowly she leaned over him and kissed him again. His hands immediately moved to her breasts and his fingers flicked her nipples as he rubbed them.

"Draco."

"Umm…"

"I need to tell you something. It's important."

He released her breasts as the kiss ended and she looked down at him. He smiled as he looked at her. She had always been self conscious, especially around Draco at the start of their affair. But now she felt that he saw no faults. He wasn't looking for any bulges or spots; he was seeing the woman he loved. Something she was sure Ron never saw.

His eyes were still filled with the hunger that he got when they were alone together in the bedroom. Her stomach fluttered and she wanted to forget her news and kiss him some more.

"Hermione what is it? Hurry up so we can shag some more!"

A tiny laugh escaped her lips as she pushed her hair back from her forehead.

"Something's happened Draco."

"What?"

A slight panic was evident in his voice but she ignored it as she leaned down and took his lips once more.

"It's not all that bad; it's just something that wasn't planned."

"Don't tell me Weasel has finally figured out your not out with your girl friends?"

"No he's as clueless as ever."

"Then what?"

"I'm pregnant."

Her lips brushed Draco's as she said it. His tongue flicked out to brush against them. Then he moved slightly against her.

"It's not the Weasel's is it?"

She laughed into his kiss again.

"Not bloody likely. He hardly touches me and when he does he makes sure to use every spell he can think of to stop this from happening."

"So do we?"

"We didn't when we met at the Grange Ramada Hotel in Bristol. If you remember we tore each others clothes off and started shagging straight away. No protection for us that night."

Draco's arm slipped around her waist and she felt his hand go up under her butt. His fingers pushed inside of her as he answered.

"So we're going to have a child then?"

"Umm…"

Draco had started thrusting his fingers about inside her. Her eyes closed as a smile came to her face. She rocked gently against his hand as his fingers delved deeper and deeper inside her.

"Are you going to tell the Weasel?"

"Umm…"

With every second Draco was pumping faster and faster. Her concentration had been lost as she gripped his body. She felt the orgasm grow and grow as he pushed harder and harder. Then she called out as her body rocked again. She slumped against her lover as he gently pulled his hand away.

Again her breathing was hard as he held her close to him. It took her a couple of seconds before she was able to answer his earlier question.

"I'm going to have to tell Ron."

"But are you going to tell him the truth?"

"Not unless the kid is born with silver blonde hair and grey eyes. If it's got my hair and eyes well then he'll never think anything of it."

"So you're going to let that moron raise my child."

She raised an eyebrow at him as once more she kissed him.

"Unless I leave him I'm going to have too."

Draco put a little pout on his face and Hermione kissed him again. His tongue traced her lower lip before darting into her mouth. They pushed each other within the kiss as Hermione once more lowered her hands to his member. He was already hard as she touched him and he squirmed beneath her.

Another smile came to her face as she lifted herself over him and lowered her body onto him. He sat up as she pushed him inside and his lips took her breasts once more as she rocked on him. He moved against her as she tugged on his hair. His lips felt divine on her. Their pace increased steadily and then she could feel herself becoming light headed. Her breath became ragged at the same point as Draco's.

Without warning his lips left her breasts as he captured her mouth. They both moaned into the kiss as they pushed harder and harder. Then calling into each others mouths they came. Draco slumped backwards and Hermione fell onto him. His arms wrapped around her for a moment and then he kissed her forehead.

"You need to get going if you don't want the Weasel to find out."


	5. Chapter 5

In Love with the Enemy

A Malfoy and a Mudblood it sounds like a joke. Who would ever believe that it could happen? I can hardly believe it myself. Why? Why did I let it happen? My mind ponders that question more and more lately. Revenge, was it really that simple?

Lust. Damn this body that gives in so easily. I was young. Not too young, I was already married, but young non-the less. But it was lust. It was those legs! Those legs that appeared from nowhere. I can't help myself if a girl's got nice legs.

I wish that I could think of something, anything else other than her. But it's this room. This bloody room has been tainted by her. This one room bears the memories of me and that Mudblood. This chair this is the one she was in. If I think carefully I can still see her.

She was in that pink muggle dress. It was so short that it showed her killer legs off. That's how she reeled me in. Her hair she had done something different with it. It's as bushy as ever normally but somehow the fuzz had become gentle curls. And her eyes they were filled with something that I had never seen before.

Lust played its part that night making me bring her back here. And of course I had to bring her to my library. Granger belongs in a library. But hell I need to think of something different. Quidditch! The Falcons are going good this year. I tried to tell her once about Quidditch she doesn't really get it. Damn!

It's this room! It's filled with hints of her. The books alone drive me to think of her. She would love the books I've got in here. I've thought on occasions of taking one with me and giving it too her. There's so much in here that I know she's never read. But it's more than the books. It's that wall over there!

Yes that wall. The place where I first touched her and she first touched me. It was the place where we allowed our lust to engulf us. Pansy always questions the grin on my face when I sit here and stare at that wall. How do I tell her that I'm thinking of the woman I love…?

Shit. Hell. No.

I did not just think that. Bad Draco! Love I don't love the Mudblood! She's a good shag that's why I keep going back. She does things that Pansy would never do. It's her delicate hands, smaller than Pansy's, they set me off. It's the need to see those legs again. I DO NOT LOVE THE MUDBLOOD!

But maybe I do? Maybe secretly hidden even from myself I love her. Maybe that's why she's a good shag. Maybe it's the fact that I love her that makes everything so good. Fuck. Life just got complicated. Well it's already complicated.

Fuck I had to get her pregnant. Yes she's smart, smarter than anyone I've met. But I always make sure that I had the protections in place before we shag. That's my job. And I forget them. But so what? It's not the end of the world. She's a married woman she's expected to have children. And I can slip her money to help pay towards it.

But I suppose this means our fuck sessions will be coming to an end. Weasel won't let her out with the girls when he finds out. She won't be able to slip away as easily. And then when the baby is born there'll be no chance.

Shit. Fuck. Hell.

This baby is going to ruin everything that we've set up together. We'll have to change. Unless…

No! I can't think that way. I don't love her. I'm married to Pansy and she's married to the Weasel. But I don't want him raising my child. I don't want my child to look at him and call him daddy. I want to be the father. I want to be the one holding the baby. Watching it grow up.

Shit. I want a child. Fuck I want her child. A Malfoy, a Mudblood and a baby. Now that really does sound like a joke.


	6. Chapter 6

In Love with the Enemy

When life gets tough hold your head up and pretend that it doesn't hurt. That's something that I've lived my life by without ever really noticing it. I don't know why but I was thrown into an existence that was never meant to be quiet. Even back in Hogwarts everything was a go.

I realised early on that it was never my doing. I mean I wasn't the one out there trying to kill Harry. No Voldemort made a decision that lead to seven difficult years for me. But what's happened since school is all my own doing.

You'd think that somebody with the capacity for learning that I have would have learnt early on not to make so many mistakes. But maybe the truth is I find peaceful existences dull. I mean I chose to be friends with Harry knowing that danger would lie ahead. I chose to start an affair with Draco knowing that it would lead to trouble.

I've always accepted things the way they are. I always keep going as if there is no chance of changing what is started. But I'm wrong and I know it. There's always a chance to change what we've started. I remember being eleven and going after the Philosopher's Stone. On that night Harry told me, oh what was it. He said 'that there was time to turn back if we wanted to.'

That tiniest of statements has had such an impact on my life. Harry had been right on that occasion there had been time for me to turn back. But I didn't. I made the right decision and kept going. I followed him into danger to try and prevent Voldemort's return. Year after year I followed him and then Dumbledore died.

Yes the end of Sixth year. That lingers so much on my mind these days, more so than ever before. Draco had a hand in what happened there that night. He never speaks about it with me but I can see it in his eyes. It's an event that haunts him. At the funeral Harry decided that he wasn't going to return to Hogwarts. He chose to go after Voldemort and he wanted to do it alone.

I remember that day as vivid as if it were just yesterday. I looked him in the eyes and told him that he had once told us there had been time to turn back if we had wanted. I told him that we had had time and had never turned back. I promised him then to stand by him. See I have lived my life following the path that I trod on. I have never looked back and thought about changing it that is until now.

An affair with Draco Malfoy. What was I thinking? Once is a mistake, twice can be forgiven but anything more than that is inexcusable. It is one of the only things in my life that I have ever considered changing. And the reason for that? The betrayal that I continue to bring to Ron. Even though he has no idea of it. Cheating on him kills me inside and I don't think I can do it anymore.

But I had to make things worse by getting pregnant. Getting pregnant by Draco! Why couldn't fate have twisted it so that Ron was the father? Then things could be better. I know that Draco wants a child, but not yet and not from me. He wants to keep his lineage pure and I can't. He wants Pansy to father his children and for me just to shag him. Well maybe I should stop.

I wish that I had a Time Turner again. I wish that I could go back and stop that first encounter. I could be happy with Ron. He deserves happiness. So maybe, just maybe I should try. Maybe I should follow Harry's advice and turn back. I should turn away from Draco and return once more to Ron.

He won't forgive me that's for sure. But Draco has as much to lose as I do, even more really. So I should end things with him and return to Ron. Draco will never tell Ron the truth; he doesn't want people to know that he had any kind of relationship with a 'Mudblood'. As for the baby, well there's only one thing for that. I need to convince Ron that the child is his, and there's only one way I can get that done.

I think that it is time that I let my head take charge once more. That I close the part of my heart that has found love for Draco Malfoy. I need to expand the side that loves Ron. Then and only then can I move forward again. Only then will I be happy. I need to be happy in my marriage and not in my lovers arms…


	7. Chapter 7

In Love with the Enemy

"Ron is that you?"

"Yeah."

"Come upstairs."

Hermione looked into the mirror one more time smiling. She had never dressed up for Ron before and thought maybe it would help them work out their problems. She pulled once more on the fishnet stocking just as Ron opened the door.

His face turned bright red and he made to turn away. Hermione though strode across the room and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hermione put something decent on."

She pulled away and heard herself give a small low groan.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"I just wanted to liven things up a little. We've been really flat for some time Ron."

"I don't think so…"

"But I do!"

Hermione sighed looking at Ron. It was clear that he was uncomfortable with her. So she pulled on her dressing gown as he looked at her.

"Hermione what's gotten into you?"

"Ron there's no spark anymore. I want to have some fun. Please."

He looked a little unsure but Hermione was relieved when he walked over to her and kissed her deeply. It was a kiss that she was use to. It held the love that she had shared with Ron for so long. But it lacked the passion, the want, or the need that Draco's kisses gave her.

No Draco was someone she shouldn't think of. Ron pulled out of the kiss and looked at her gently.

"Is that better?"

She gave him a tiny coy smile and then pushed him onto the bed. She straggled him kissing him roughly. There was a sound of protest but she ignored it as she pushed her hands under his shirt. He squirmed and made a strange strangling noise. As she pushed her hands down into his trousers he pushed her away.

"Hermione stop."

"But."

"Ginny and Harry are coming round for tea. We need to get some food ready."

Ron picked her up and placed her back on the bed. He stood to walk out of the room when Hermione called out to him.

"Don't you love me?"

He became stiff as he turned slowly to look at her. There were tears already forming in her eyes. It took him three strides to be beside her on the bed. His mouth found hers and he kissed her. His hands trailed along her dressing gown pulling if off. Hermione took that as her invite and once more pulled at his trousers.

She got them lose and went quickly down onto her knees. Ron made a complaint but it didn't last long as she took him into her mouth. Her fingers caressed his sacks as she sucked on him. She could feel his fingers in her hair pulling gently at her.

"Hermione. Hermione."

She grinned as he called her name over and over again. He was getting hard in her mouth and she felt herself excited by it. His fingers moved from her hair trailing down her face as he carefully pulled her away. She gave him a puzzled look but he pulled her up to him.

His lips took hers roughly as he pulled at her stockings. She helped him to lower them as he fumbled with her knickers. She felt his finger brush her clitoris and gasped slightly. Ron had never before touched her like that. He seemed to understand the gasp and continued to torment her in that way.

He shifted below her and she felt him push against her entrance. She allowed him to slip inside and together they set a pace. Hermione leaned over him taking his lips with hers. He was gentle with her and she felt the need for speed. She pumped down on him feeling the effects of her movement.

She felt him explode inside her at the moment that she herself came. When her head became coherent again she looked at him sat beneath her. He wore a dopey looking smile as he watched her.

"You're beautiful Hermione."

A blush spread to her cheeks as he ran a finger along her mouth."

"I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but I do love you."

She leaned forward to kiss him but he pulled her off of his body.

"You better get dressed. Ginny and Harry will be here soon."

She watched as he left the room confusion running through her body. If he really did love her then why was he so quick to run away? Was she right to think that he did love her or was it just an act. Maybe the truth was that she was in a loveless marriage, and a loveless affair.


	8. Chapter 8

In Love with the Enemy

Bloody crazy. The woman is completely off her rocker that's for sure. Questions my love for her just because I'm not a perverted guy. Just because I can appreciate a woman for more than just her body. You'd think she'd be happy with me for that, but no of course I'm wrong.

I don't know what's gotten into her anymore. When we were younger she use to find it insulting if I said a woman had a great body. She use to look at me as though what I was saying was the worse thing in the world. So of course I learnt to keep quiet.

But that doesn't mean I don't notice. My Hermione is by far the prettiest woman I know. She has legs up to her armpits and a rack for any woman to be proud of. I think she's sexy. But along the years I've learnt not to make comments like that. She never use to like them.

So where has it all changed? When did it come to a point where it was acceptable for me to make such comments? When did it reach the time where I was needed to make the comments? I don't understand her!

How can she question my love? She's been my world for so long. I've never cheated on her, never looked at another woman around her. I'd never dream of doing that. She's changed. I remember a time when she was filled with self doubt and would never dream of speaking like she did.

Sure its better that she is confident. But I'm sure she's lost herself in the confidence. The truth is I look at her now and don't see my Hermione. She isn't the same girl I feel in love with. I expected her to change of course I did. I'm not stupid. We've grown up, but to question my love!

If I didn't know better I'd think she was hiding something from me. There's a look hidden in her eyes that calls something out. But it's not me. I've seen the passion that lies beneath it but she doesn't show it to me anymore.

Maybe she's right maybe we are in a rut. But we can work through it. We married each other for a reason didn't we? Maybe she needs to spend more time at home instead of going out with the girls all the time. I swear if it wasn't Hermione I'd think she had another fella on the go. But my Hermione isn't capable of that.

I guess that I should show her some more attention. Tell her I love her more and let her do things that she wants too. But I don't see why we need it. We're doing fine and I'm a firm believer in if something isn't broken don't fix it.

I wish that I could understand Hermione better. But the truth is I've never been great with girls. It still amazes me that I managed to get her. So I don't tell her that I love her all the time. She should know. So I don't show her my love at all times, she should still be able to see it. Maybe the problem isn't me, maybe its her. Maybe Hermione has a problem and she's trying to use me to hide it… Nah.

-

I know this is really short but I changed the direction of this story. Hermione was going to tell Ron in the last chapter that she was pregnant and this chapter was going to be his thoughts on it. However I've now changed what's going on and so this chapter is really filler. Which is shit I know. But people originally wanted Ron's take so here it is. He's clueless and thinks everything is fine. Next chapter is back to smut.


	9. Chapter 9

In Love with the Enemy

"Welcome to the Jurys Inn Leeds hotel. Can I help you Miss?"

"Yes I've got a room reserved under the name Black."

"Let me just check … yes you're in room 167 up on the third floor."

Hermione picked up her bag and smiled at the man at the desk.

"Thank you. Oh my fiancé is stuck in traffic. When he arrives can you tell him I've already checked in."

"Of course Miss."

Hermione gave the man a little nod and headed over to the lift. She hit the button and waited for the doors to open. Her mind was already swimming with information and her stomach was knotted with nerves. She had finally come to a decision. It had been long and hard but she knew what she needed to do.

Ron. Deep down part of her loved him and when all was said and done she knew that he loved her. So he wasn't as physical as she wanted him to be. That didn't mean that they weren't good together. In fact the more she thought about Ron the more she was sure that they were meant to be.

Draco was great and she had somewhere along the lines fallen in love with him. But he didn't love her. She couldn't have a relationship with Draco. They would always just be sulking around in hotels hoping that nobody caught them. He couldn't love her not the way that Ron did. He couldn't be the proper partner that she needed.

As much as her heart hurt she knew what had to be done. Four years was a good run for what had started as a one night stand. They had been together four years and it was still hidden. She needed to be out in the open. She needed Ron.

That was why she had agreed to this meet. She wasn't going to have sex with Draco; she wasn't going to kiss him. No she would wait for him to come into the room and tell him it was over. She would look him in the eyes and tell him she needed to be in a relationship that had a future. She needed to be with someone who loved her.

Then she'd promise never to tell anyone about this. She'd assure Draco that she would never come to him for money for the child. She and Ron would take the responsibility. With a sigh she pulled out the key and opened the door. The room was gorgeous that was for sure.

Dropping her bag she moved to the window. Pulling the curtain aside she could see the whole of Leeds. It was a busy night. Lights flickered on the roads indicating the movement of the traffic. Part of her felt alive looking out there. It might be the muggle world but it was a part of her. For so long she had thought it to be her world. She always got that feeling of being at home looking out at traffic. It was strange to feel at home in two very different and separate worlds.

A solid knock broke through her thoughts. Draco. That was the only explanation. Slowly taking a giant breath she moved and opened the door. A smile was on the mans face as without hesitation he grabbed her and kissed her passionately. She could hear him kick the door shut as he tried to push her over to the bed.

Pulling out her wand she cleared her mind and thought of an appropriate spell. _Impedimenta. _Draco flew backwards straight into the wall. His eyes opened wide as he looked at her carefully.

"Hormones already kicking in then?"

"Shut up."

"Oh you're playing the dominant one! I love it when you do that."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she just shook her head.

"No! Draco we need to talk."

"Can we do that after sex?"

"There isn't going to be any sex!"

"What? What the fuck are you talking about Hermione?"

"I'm leaving."

"Then why did you come here?"

"No! I'm leaving you Draco. This affair or whatever it is well it's over. I choose Ron."

Draco seemed to snap out of his bewilderment as he ran at her. Her wrist was in his hand as he pulled her too him.

"You're not leaving him for me!"

"He's my husband."

"And I'm your lover. We've been together your whole marriage. I'm not letting you."

"And how are you going to stop me? Kidnap me or something?"

"How about a duel? If I win you have to stay."

"Draco don't be a prat! One I'm pregnant and a duel could harm the baby. And two I'm the better dueller. And don't pretend that it's not true. We both know who fought against the Death Eaters and V – Vo – Voldemort. I'll win hands down and you'll feel even worse."

"I don't understand why you'd want to go back to Weasel when you don't love him."

Tears were forming in Hermione's eyes. She couldn't help them slipping out.

"I do love him! He's my husband. And alright I love you more but I need him. I need to be with someone who loves me."

"But I love you!"

Hermione felt her mouth drop. She shook her head slowly and made her way over to the desk. Lowering herself into the seat she looked at Draco.

"You don't love me Draco. This is all a game for you."

"Don't try and tell me what I feel Hermione. As much as it sickens me. I love you."

"Oh great I make you sick!"

Hermione threw her hands onto her face running the tips of her fingers through her hair. The tears were running down her cheeks.

"I didn't mean it like that Hermione."

"Then how did you mean it?"

"I don't know! Look I was raised to hate everything about witches like you but I just can't! Somehow you're broken that message up into tiny pieces. It makes me feel sick to the stomach that I allowed you to do that. But I can't hate you or blame you. Because well you've made me love you."

Hermione sniffed loudly looking at Draco through tears.

"You love me?"

He covered the distance between them in seconds and went down on his knees. His hands took Hermione's face and he looked into her eyes.

"Hermione Granger I love you."

Hermione made a funny cry as Draco kissed the tears on her cheeks. Then her arms were around his neck as she cried into his shoulder. He silently rubbed her back for a while before he finally spoke up.

"Are you still going to leave me?"

* * *

Umm... okay I'm not sure when the next post will be. Mainly because I only have nine words written of the next chapter. And this week is going to be very busy, I've got birthday's, gradutations, meals, work, shopping, holiday bookings, and a Harry Potter movie to see. Plus the book comes out a week today. So this may be the last post until I finish reading DH. So I hope you all enjoy the book if I don't update before then.

Kris xx


	10. Chapter 10

Okay so I've finished reading DH and figured that I'd start posting again. And well this was never really canon so the outcome of the books wasn't going to affect this story in any way at all. So there will be no changes it will continue as I started

In Love with the Enemy

He loves me! He loves me! He loves me! I can't believe it. He really loves me! But does that change things…

He loves me and that's all I seem to care about. I love him. How it happened I'll never know. He's still Draco and I'm still Hermione. But he loves me! But can it work out…

Oh like I care he loves me! We're going to have a baby, a child that is our own. Maybe we won't be together but the child was made from a relationship full of love. Because he loves me!

But maybe that shouldn't be what I'm concentrating on. Alright so he's never even hinted that he had those sort of feelings towards me. He always made out that it was a quick shag and then back home to the wife, or in my case Ron.

Maybe though I need to think this through. Because he may love me but he's still married. I might personally have thought about leaving Ron but there's no way in hell that Draco will leave Pansy. She's a Pureblood; she's from a rich family. Together they move in the right society. I can't bring him any of that.

Draco might have finally admitted that he loves me. But I'm still a Muggleborn. I'm still beneath him in status. His respect and all that will be lost if he's with me. And as much as Draco has changed inwardly, outwardly he's still the same twat. Outwardly to the world he still hates me and every other witch and wizard from similar backgrounds.

So he loves me. So does Ron. Ron loves me as much as he's capable of. He just has so many people in his life that his love has to be shared. But then doesn't love grow to surround new people. Maybe I'm making up excuses for his behaviour.

But I love Draco and he loves me. Maybe that's all that matters. So he's married to Pansy, so I can't bring him the same status that she does. So what? I'm giving him his first child. No matter what happens we're going to be parents.

Though maybe the truth is that I belong with Ron. That this child will bring us closer together again. Maybe the baby will even force him to show his feelings towards me. Or maybe I'm completely backwards about all this. I don't know what to do, or what to think.

Logically there is only one answer, to choose. But who do I choose? My husband or my lover? I love them both and they both love me. But who makes me happy. Who can I not bare to be without? The sad thing is that I already know the answer to that. I can't live without either one. But I think it's in different ways.

Ron has been my best friend for years. I can't image him not in my life. I need him, but I need him the way that he use to be. I need the friend that he once was. I need that Ron Weasley. As for Draco I need his love and support.

I suppose this answers my question. I need to be with Draco even if he isn't going to leave Pansy for me. I'm just going to have to do it alone. Yes I think its time that I left Ron for good…


	11. Chapter 11

In Love with the Enemy

"I love you."

Draco kissed Hermione's lips again and she couldn't help but smile. He rolled off of her body and stretched out next to her. The blanket slipped from his chest and she couldn't help but grin wider. Gently she traced her finger along his chest.

"Say it again Draco."

"I love you."

"I love the way that sounds."

He stroked her hair away from her forehead and rolled onto his side.

"Ready for round three then?"

A giggle slipped from her lips as he took them once more. It was filled with the strength that she associated him with. But lingering through it this time she could taste the love. He broke the kiss suddenly and she gazed into his eyes.

"I. Love. You. Hermione."

After each word Draco lightly kissed her lips again. Small shivers of joy radiated through her body.

"Draco."

"Umm…"

"I love you."

She could feel the grin on his lips as he kissed her again. His hands began to move along her body and she wriggled under him. They seemed to move as one as she ran her fingers along his spine. Their kisses became more ragged as their want and need for each other grew.

In practically no time she could tell that Draco was ready again. He made no move to enter her though as their kiss grew more passionate. It was that kiss that sold Hermione. Her mind had been wondering all night about what to do. She knew in that instant.

"Draco."

"Yeah."

"I'm going to leave him."

Draco made no reaction as his kiss deepened. Then slowly he moved his hips and she felt him push. Together without breaking the kiss they moved as one. The pace began slow but within seconds they were pounding each other. Hermione began to moan into Draco's kiss as it became lighter.

Then as always her mind went blank. Moments later the colours of the room began to retake focus. Draco's kisses were light along her neck. As with her own though is breathing was heavy. Once more he rolled off of her and kissed her forehead.

"You need to get going soon Hermione."

"What if I just stay here with you tonight?"

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

She looked into his eyes and knew what he was asking. It wasn't about this night but her decision. Was she really sure that she wanted to leave Ron? Looking into Draco's eyes she knew the answer.

"More than anything else in the world."

"You'll need somewhere to live."

"I know. I'll start looking and then I'll leave him."

She didn't want another reply so just leaned in once more taking Draco's lips.

* * *

I don't know if any of you have read my author page. But here's the thing. I have writers block. Now I have the plan for this written down and I know what is to happen in each chapter. I just can't seem to write it at the moment. Take this thing here that I've posted. It took me three hours to write this! And I hate it, its rubbish. I had so much more planned for this chapter but I just couldn't get it in. Couldn't write it.

So here's the deal. I have no idea when the next post will be. It depends on if I can write anything (which I'm not promising due to a funeral and a wedding I have next week) but I really do hope to have more up before I go away on holiday (which for the record is the 1st September until the 24th)

Kris xx


	12. Chapter 12

In Love with the Enemy

Blinking slowly Draco opened his eyes to the early morning light. Something felt different to him and he was unsure what. Heat radiated from a body next to his and he sighed inwardly. Pansy. But as the room came into focus he knew it wasn't his room. Where the hell were they?

Then the night before flashed before his eyes and a smile spread to his lips. Turning on his side he looked at the mass of curls that littered the pillow next to his. It was obviously not Pansy, her hair was much too short and never curled. Without thinking he gently pushed a few curls from the woman's forehead and watched her sleep.

This was a new experience for him. Never in their four year relationship had he ever seen Hermione sleep. She looked perfect to him as she slowly drew in breath. He could see her chest moving up and down in a peaceful manner. A burst of jealously broke into him and he shook his head wishing it away.

What was he jealous of? Well the answer was easy. For the first time ever he was jealous of the Weasel. Never had it occurred to him that the Weasel got to see a side of Hermione that he didn't. But watching her now showed him that the other man did. Draco never watched Hermione sleep; he'd never seen her cook or eat a meal. He had never seen her at all outside of lessons or the bedroom. Ron Weasley got to see that side of her.

The smallest trace of a smirk came to his lips. Yeah the Weasel had seen all that but he was also about to lose it, and he had no idea. He didn't realise what a good thing he had. Draco had been forced to watch Pansy during these hours. The way she snored and smacked her lips with her tongue while sleeping. The way she ordered the House Elves around for meals, and how she always got gravy down her top. Draco couldn't picture Hermione doing that.

He tried to imagine her in a kitchen making some sort of spaghetti meal. The tiniest laugh came to his mouth as he pictured her turning around and hitting his hand with a spoon as he tried to taste the sauce before she had finished it. The look on her face from across a candlelight dinner. These were the things that he wished that he got to see. Why couldn't he though? Who said that he wasn't allowed to see that side of her?

The answer was obvious. He had never allowed himself to see her that way. That would have complicated things even more than they were. He had been careful to keep withdrawn. She was married and so was he. Their agreement was in the bedroom not out of it. But she was leaving.

That thought sent his heart pounding. He looked at the woman once more. Her lips were slightly parted as she slept on unaware of his attention. How could he not want to see her like this more often? How could he not want to be with her full stop?

Without any hint she turned and rolled closer to him. He felt his fingers brush into her hair as her cheek came to rest on his forearm. The soft weight caused him to look around the room. Why had she done that? He had never seen anyone roll into an embrace while asleep. Pansy never moved. She slept on her back and even an earthquake would likely be hard put to move her from that position.

This suddenly began to feel real. This was a relationship thing. This was more than just sex. She had spent the entire night with him. She had never allowed herself to wake up with him, never even allowed herself to fall asleep near him. And now she was sleeping on him. And strangely he liked it.

But what did that mean? Yes he had admitted that he loved her and he was more sure of that now than ever before. Watching her sleep he knew that he felt love and not lust for the woman. But surely things weren't going to change. But he knew that they had to. She was leaving her husband and although she could and would claim it was for herself he was sure that a part of the reason was him.

Then there was the baby. He was going to be a father so that was bound to change things between them. No more of these hotel sneak away nights that they had so long clung too. It would be impossible. What would they do with the baby? Put it in the corner while they get it on. It was outrageous to think that.

Another smile came to his face. One good thing about this change was that the Weasel would never play daddy to his child. He hated the idea of that so much. Why should he get the chance to play father when it was going to be Draco's child. He was really chuffed that Hermione was leaving Ron on that level. But there was a more sinister side to think about.

Would she now expect him to leave Pansy? Sure he'd love to. That was a marriage of convenience and not of love. His mother had always taught him that family came first but his father had to his last drummed it into Draco that status was the most important thing. Sure Draco had changed from the days when he thought it was all about purity but status was something he still cared about.

With Hermione he would lose a standing among certain ranks. Alright maybe not in all cases. She was a well respected woman in her own right. It was after all known about her part in the downfall of the Dark Lord and she had helped to reshape the wizarding world. She was well liked for her views on Elfish and Goblin relations. She had helped bridge the gap with the centaurs and had even written and published the most popular book of their times. Of course that had been easy for her since it had been the truth about the second war, covering aspects from the forming of Dumbledore's Army and the re-forming of the Order of the Phoenix down to the deaths of the key figures in the war to the defeat of the Dark Lord himself.

Those things brought her success and wealth. Draco was aware that she was well off because of the things she had done. He had always seen her at the fancy dinner parties with the Weasel and Potty and his wife. But although the wizarding world accepted her as one of the Trio, as someone making a difference in his circles she was still a Mudblood. The world may have changed on the outside but the problems, the prejudices were still about, and that would cost him.

Pansy brought him acceptance in that prejudice world. Yes it was known that he had fallen from favour with the Dark Lord. That he hadn't been able to perform his tasks. Hell thanks to Hermione the world knew that Potty had saved his life on two occasions. But as long as he was with Pansy they thought that he was still like them. They believed that he was still a Noble Malfoy. He would loose all that. Could he put himself through that?

Looking at Hermione he didn't know. Part of him wanted to so much. He wanted to be able to do this everyday. To just lie in bed and watch her sleep. But that would mean giving up his world once more. The world that he had striven so hard to preserve after the Dark Lords defeat. Could he do that again? Could he start over?

Maybe leaving Pansy would allow him to move in that other circle. For those who had fought against the Dark Lord to accept him. Hermione would bring him that. Pansy couldn't. But their affair would come out in the open. Potty would choose Weasel over him. Potty would choose the Weasel over Hermione if it came down to it. Potty after all had married his own Weasel. So choosing Hermione would spoil things for both of them. She would be better off on her own, with him staying with Pansy.

But there was one thing he was certain of. He would provide for his child. Sure she had enough money to do it herself, but this was his heir. His first child. If Hermione was about to leave the Weasel for good well then he would find her a house. He would be the one to set the pair up in a decent place. He would provide everything that they would ever need. Everything except a father to the child…

* * *

I know this took a really long time didn't it. Once I started writing it though I couldn't stop. Which I suppose is a good thing. But here's the bad thing. This is still all I have written. I shall try to write a little more on Friday after I finish work but no promises.

This leads to the next thing that has to be mentioned. On the 1st September I fly to New Zealand. I have slaved away at University, at work and now as a treat for all that hard work I'm taking a well deserved holiday (on the other side of the world!).

While this is a great thing for me (and the lovely Floss who is the person I'm going there with!) it's not so good for you. You see this story is staying in Wales while I head away. That means that from the 31st August through to the 24th September I will have no computer. I will have no access to this story.

So what this means to all of you is… if I don't get another chapter up by next Thursday (August 30th) you won't get another post until September 25th maybe even a little later (depending on what my work load is going to be and how jet lagged I am!)

The reason I'm telling you this is to explain my three week (practically a month) absence. Nobody will get any post for any story. So I hope you will all wait patiently and that when I return you will all still be here waiting for the next instalment.

Thanks

Kris xx


	13. Chapter 13

In Love with the Enemy

"I'll stop you… you can't get me…"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she turned away from Ron. She had once thought that his talking in his sleep had been cute. Then it had grown a bit wearing but she assumed that he would stop, or that she'd stop noticing. But that wasn't the case.

Hermione couldn't sleep. She was trying. But she just couldn't. She had been finding it more and more difficult since the morning three days earlier when she had awoken in Draco's arms. It had felt right as if that was the place she belonged. Since that moment she longed for the night that it could happen again. She wanted to sleep next to him not Ron.

"Expelliarmus"

She just shook her head and looked up at the ceiling. She couldn't help but compare her 'two' lives when unable to sleep. It was always the same. If she were in bed with Draco they would be in the mist of some wild and passionate sex. With Ron he was in the middle of another one of those dreams. If Draco were sleeping next to her his arm would be draped over her holding her close. Ron was laid on his back with his arms laced together under his cheek. Oh how she hated those differences.

She tried to remember back to when Ron had last touched her. That was easy, about a month ago when he had tried to prove his love to her. Since then he hadn't even attempted to try anything. How could he think they were in a blissful relationship?

Draco on the other hand… She could still feel the touches of his fingers on her body. She could sense his lips on hers. If she closed her eyes she could picture his face hovering above her own. Just thinking about it was turning her own.

Opening her eyes she couldn't help the small sigh. How had she let things get this far? Honestly she knew that half her problems with Ron were her own making. He wasn't a bad guy and with a bit more intimacy he'd be a fantastic husband. But she had never really allowed for that. The truth was that she had given her heart to Draco by the time she had married Ron.

How could she blame him for that? How could she blame him for just being Ron? She knew deep down that if things were different that would be just how she'd want him. If she had never experienced the world that Draco brought she would be perfectly happy in her marriage. But she had been shown another world.

Draco had shown her things she had never dreamt of. So of course she wanted him. He was different to anybody else in her life. He made her feel wild and free. Maybe that was the problem. With Ron she always felt like Hermione Granger. She felt like the teenager she had once been. She felt as if things were the same, that she was just the know-it-all bookworm.

Draco though made her feel like the other self that she had on occasions in the past experimented with. She felt rebellious, adventurous. She felt like once more she was on an adventure that she didn't know the end to. The only difference was that she wasn't afraid that the outcome of this would be bad, she wasn't afraid of watching people she cared about die.

But there was something else that frightened her. Something she had put to the back of her mind from the off. How things would change. With Ron she was accepted but with Draco she would never be. His 'friends' would never see her as anything other than a Mudblood. As for her friends they wouldn't side with her on this one. Ginny would never take her side over Ron, and neither would any other Weasley. Harry might try to understand but he never would. He wouldn't understand why it had to be Draco, if she had picked someone else then maybe, just maybe.

But none of that really mattered since the truth was she was unhappy. She was terribly unhappy with her life. She needed to change it, and soon. Her heart told her that she had been right in telling Draco she would leave Ron. This wasn't fair on either of them.

But she was scared. More scared than she would ever let on. Change was never easy, but now was the only chance she would get. She had to be nearly two months pregnant by her own count that would mean soon she'd be showing. Ron would never let her leave if he thought she was pregnant.

Hermione gave another sigh. Was she ready to be on her own? She'd never once lived alone. She had gone from her parents to Hogwarts, back to her parents and then to her house with Ron. Would she even be alone? Draco would be there most of the time was her guess and then the baby would be born.

As for the place she would live, she wasn't worried. Draco had sent her an owl only earlier that day saying he'd bought a place and it was already being done up. She would be able to move in within days. Shifting to look at Ron she knew what she had to do. Days was too long.

Standing up she looked for her bags. She'd pack them and tell him in the morning. There was no going back now. Whether Draco would be with her or not was not important. All that mattered was that she leave, and she needed to do it soon before she chickened out…


	14. Chapter 14

In Love with the Enemy

The smacking of lips was the sound that Draco awoke to. Inwardly he groaned knowing instantly that he was in his marriage bed. A drawn out snore resounded around the room before the smacking of lips commenced once more. Pansy was even annoying to him in her sleep!

Turning his back from her he looked towards the window. The morning sun was beginning to emerge from behind the mountain and he could tell it was going to be a fine day. Yes another fine day for him to do absolutely nothing.

Maybe he could go into the ministry. Nott had been hinting that something big was about to happen there. Yes Draco quite liked that idea. He could wander in and see Goyle, if he wasn't off executing some flubberworm that had bitten a child. Draco found it privately funny that Goyle had taken Macnair's old job and now worked for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures.

Draco of course was a man of leisure. Not that he hadn't considered work. There had been a point when he had almost joined the Ministry in the department of Magical Games and Sports. He had later considered buying into the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade when that Aberforth Dumbledore decided to retire. There had even been a point when he had wondered if he could drive the Knight Bus just so that he could get out of the house for a couple of hours.

But the truth was that as a Malfoy he still had a reputation to with hold. There were certain things that just weren't expected of him, and work was one of them. Alright he could probably get a job but what was the point when he had enough money to keep himself going. Good investment was the key to success.

But of course a lack of job meant that he had few reasons to be away from home, other than for status sake. So he would go to the ministry and donate Galleons here and there to them. Kingsley wasn't as impressed by this as Fudge had been with his father but they were still recovering from the war with the Dark Lord. Any funds that they could get was worth it. So Draco knew that Kingsley put up with him begrudgingly.

There was one major advantage to lurking around the Ministry. It meant really that on occasions he would get to see Hermione. After all she worked in the same department as Goyle (which Draco found even more amusing). Of course her role was very different to his friend; she worked in creating new laws that protected the rights of House Elves. Of course Draco knew that this was all because of his old family House Elf Dobby, but never brought that up around her.

He found it endearing that Hermione wasn't content to be a trophy wife. That she had her own goals in life and never intended to be a kept woman. That was something that sickened him about Pansy. He wanted a wife who was independent, a woman that didn't run to him for every little thing. Draco couldn't even imagine Hermione giving up work for the baby.

No he had been thinking about that. With the Weasel she would rely on his mother to take care of the child while she worked. But maybe that could be his job. He would be able to be the stay at home father and teach the child all the important things in life, how to fly and the best way to give a good smirk.

A piercing snort broke his train of thought and he turned to look at his wife. He hadn't watched her sleep since their first night together. He remembered his father telling him just before he married Pansy that you could tell if a couple would last just by how they looked at each other. To the world his father was a cold cruel man, but when he looked at his mother there was something in his eyes.

Draco could remember being very young and after having a scary dream running into his parents room. His father had already been awake lying there watching his mother. It had hit Draco in that moment how pretty his mother was, and it was clear to him that his father felt the same way. After that Draco would sneak into their room early in the mornings and it would always be the same, his mother would be asleep and his father would be watching her.

That had lead Draco from an early age to link watching someone sleep with love. He had tried to watch Pansy but he just couldn't. The way she smacked her lips drove him crazy. Then the fact that her she tossed and turned in her sleep meant that he always kept his distance. Somehow Draco felt that in her sleep when she was bare of all enhancements she wasn't as good as while awake. And that he thought meant that he didn't love her.

Hermione though… that was different. He could just picture himself next to her in the night just watching the raise and fall of her chest. He had loved the way that her hair had floated around her head resting on the soft pillow. The way that one of her hands rested against her cheek. She had looked even more beautiful asleep than awake, and Draco had thought that impossible.

Maybe she was more beautiful because he loved her, or did he love her because she was so beautiful? It was something that he didn't know the answer to and hoped he never would. Watching Pansy he suddenly wished that it was Hermione lying next to him. He could picture her so clearly. He imagined draping his arm around her as he rested his head next to hers. Breathing in her scent and knowing that he was where he belonged. He never felt that with Pansy.

A pain hit him suddenly in the heart. He loved Hermione more than he had ever thought it possible to love another person. So why was he still with Pansy? Hermione had told him that she was leaving Ron, he had a house ready. Why should he stay? What was really keeping him?

It was becoming clear all of a sudden. There were no ties to Pansy, except for marriage vows to keep them together. They had no children that he needed to support. He didn't love her. He could easily pack his things and move in with Hermione. Hell he'd even be willing to give up Kirby House and allow her to keep it.

The image of a new home filtered into his mind. A small child with his hair and Hermione's eyes sitting on his lap. A small children's book opened so that he could read to the child. A small broomstick in the corner for the child to fly on. His own family that he loved…

A tapping broke him from thought this time as he turned to look at the window. An owl gave a small hoot as he climbed from the four poster and opened the window. A letter was dropped at his feet and he looked at the writing. The neat lettering sent his heart fluttering … it was from Hermione…

* * *

Oh a point to make Kirby House is a real place. It's described as a 'Stately home in miniature' and can be found in Berkshire, five minutes from Newbury, 50 from Heathrow. I put a search in for English mansions and this came up. I used it for the home of Pansy and Draco instead of Malfoy Manor because I figure Lucius and Narcissa are still alive so they'll be living there. And even if Draco is a family man I somehow don't see him living with his mother and father when he's a married man.

And as for the fact you get two posts instead of just one… well I'm being kind since I head off to New Zealand tomorrow. So I hope this will keep you going until I return on the 24th September, and you shouldn't have to wait long for post then, since I have the next chapter ready and written as well!

Kris xx


	15. Chapter 15

In Love with the Enemy

Hermione couldn't help but keep glancing at her bags next to the door. She felt drained and so tired but she was determined to sit at the kitchen table until Ron got up. It was only just passed seven and he never got up until seven thirty. His routine was exact down to the minute.

Seven thirty he would climb out of bed and wander into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later he would emerge clean from his morning shower towelling his hair dry. He'd dress in some muggle jeans and a t-shirt before bouncing down the stairs humming some old Weird Sister song. Then he'd mutter something to Hermione as he poured himself some coffee and heated up leftovers from the night before.

Hermione would watch silently eating her toast as he picked up the Prophet and would go straight to the sports section. He'd comment on how the Cannons were doing in the league before complaining that the Harpies (Ginny's team) were top of the league. Then he'd mumble out how she should be Chaser for the Cannons before turning to the front page. She'd listen as he read Rita Skeeter's article out and wonder what truth she had left out of it this time.

Then he'd get up put his plate in the sink and walk into the living room to find his boots. He'd return with them and a cloak and kiss her cheek before heading over to George's place. She knew that he would get a bacon sandwich from George's live in girlfriend Grace there before the pair headed into Diagon Alley to open the shop up for nine. It was always the same thing.

Her stomach knotted as she heard his footsteps above her. He was heading into the bathroom and seconds later she heard the water. Her heart pounded as she counted down the minutes. She had been up since five packing up her things. At six she had sent an owl to Draco telling him that she was leaving that morning. She was still waiting for his response. If she didn't get it by nine she'd take her bags into work and meet him afterwards. She'd have to unless she wanted to rent a hotel room that night.

She had been practicing a speech for Ron as she packed. She had decided to try and leave Draco out of it. She was unhappy that's what she wanted him to know. She couldn't go on like this anymore because somewhere along the way she had fallen out of love with him. There would be no mention of affairs or of the baby. She wanted to end things as well as she could. After all she still loved him as a friend.

"Morning Hermione."

She silently watched him pour coffee into a mug with the Cannon logo on. A simple spell heated up the remains of the shepherds pie from the night before and he dropped into the chair opposite her. She waited as he leaned forward to pick up the paper and watched him stop.

"Where's my paper?"

"Hasn't arrived yet."

"Don't be stupid Hermione; it's here by seven each morning."

Hermione shifted in her chair making sure that he couldn't see that she was sitting on the paper. Linking her fingers she looked straight at Ron. Her stomach felt like she was going to be sick and she could feel tears already beginning to well up in her eyes.

"We need to talk."

"We always talk."

"Ron this is serious. We really need to talk."

"But I'm eating. How about we talk after work?"

"I won't be here after work."

"You haven't got another meeting tonight have you?"

"I'm leaving."

"But its only eight, you don't start till nine."

Hermione gave a sigh and shook her head. Trust Ron not to understand what she was saying.

"No Ron. I'm not leaving for work… I'm leaving you."

The fork bounced onto the floor as Ron looked at her mouth wide. She tried to ignore the food that he had shoved into it. A minute passed in silence before he swallowed the food and manage to speak.

"What do you mean you're leaving me?"

"I can't stay; this isn't working between us Ron."

"Is this because you still don't think I love you?"

"No."

"You want more play in the bedroom fine! Come on then let's go up there now. Forget about going to work we'll just let everyone down because you're horny."

"Ronald Weasley that's not what this is about!"

"Well what is it about then."

"I'm unhappy… Ron I hate that I have to do this but we don't work together."

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she looked at him. He was puzzled that was for sure as he shook his head.

"What do you mean we don't work? Of course we work! I'm Ron and you're Hermione we've always worked together."

"We were young Ron and we've changed. Somehow we've drifted apart and it kills me to say that to you. Because I do love you, but I think that I only love you as a friend. And you deserve much better than that."

"I don't care what I deserve! I want you Hermione!"

"But I don't want you."

She stood up and looked around the kitchen. She didn't belong here, this wasn't her house.

"What do I need to do then? Please tell me and I'll change."

"You shouldn't have to Ron."

"But I want you Hermione… I need you."

He was pleading and it was that that made the tears fall from her eyes. She couldn't do this to him. He needed some truth.

"You shouldn't want me though Ron. I'm not good enough for you."

"You're too good for me Hermione."

"No I'm not. I'm an adulterous wife!"

"What?"

"I've been having an affair Ron."

"No you haven't."

"Yes I have, for four years! Since before we were married."

"You can't …"

"I have though. Since the night that my parents were killed. I'm so sorry Ron I should never have let it get this far. I should have stopped and told you a long time ago. But I wanted the best of both worlds."

Ron looked like he had been clubbed with a Bludger bat as he stared at her. Then suddenly he was shaking his head as if to clear it.

"I don't care. End the affair and we'll pretend like it never happened."

"I can't."

"Why not? I'm your husband!"

"I love him."

"No you love me!"

Ron was on his feet now. He held her arms as she cried. He had become blurry as she shook her head slowly.

"Ron it's more complicated than that. I'm pregnant and it's his baby."

"We'll pretend that its mine! I don't care as long as I have you."

"You won't be able to… It's Draco's."

Ron let go of her arms and staggered backwards. She saw him clutch the counter behind him.

"You're cheating on me with Malfoy!"

Hermione only nodded through her tears.

"You can't be. He wouldn't' touch you you're a Muggleborn. Tell me the truth Hermione what's really going on?"

She gasped looking at him. But she knew that he was right. The Draco that Ron knew wouldn't want a Muggleborn, but he was different he had changed. Hermione though couldn't put that to words. She tried to stop the crying and within a few moments seemed to have it controlled.

"You know it doesn't matter if you believe me or not Ron. The truth is that I'm having an affair and I love him more than you. I don't know why and I wish like hell that it wasn't true. You deserve to be happy, but we're not happy together. I think its best if I leave."

"You're my wife."

"I know. But I'm also your friend. I need you to let me go."

Silence was the answer. But it didn't matter because an owl was flying towards the window. She watched it sail through and drop a letter at her feet. She picked it up and broke the seal looking at the words through blurred eyes.

_Hermione_

_Meet me as soon as you can at St. Catherine's Court. It's just outside of Bath in Wiltshire. I'll be there waiting for you._

_Draco _

Hermione looked back at Ron as more tears came to her eyes.

"I'm sorry for everything."

He didn't say a word as she walked to the door and picked up her bags. He was shaking uncontrollably as she gave a final glance at him. His eyes connected with hers and she could see not anger but defeat, devastation. This was the first sign she had seen in three years of his true feelings for her. And with fresh tears littering her eyes she turned on the spot and left the house she had for so long called home.

* * *

Hello everyone! I'm back (Lol I haven't even left yet – it's three days before I leave but I'm writing this ready for when I return!) and well once more St. Catherine's Court is a real place. It dates back in parts to Henry VIII and it's stunning. So I figured that since Pansy and Draco live in Kirby House and Narcissa and Lucius in Malfoy Manor Draco would go big and classy.

Kris xx


	16. Chapter 16

In Love with the Enemy

With a pop Hermione found herself standing on large open lawns. She felt her mouth drop wide as she took in the wonderful green surrounds. From where she was stood she could make out what looked like 15 acres of green fields surround by some of the biggest trees she had seen in a very long time. Turning slightly she was surprised to spot an orchard and vegetable gardens. If these were the grounds she couldn't help but wonder what the house would be like.

A pair of arms wrapped around her middle and a pointed chin rested against her head.

"What do you think?"

"Draco this is too much. I haven't even seen the house yet and its way too much."

"Only the best for my girl."

She felt his lips brush against her hair as he held her tighter. Suddenly she didn't care about the house; it could be Buckingham Palace for all she cared. All that mattered was that for the first time Draco was holding her and it wasn't in a hotel room. It all seemed worth the sacrifice now.

"Where's the house Draco?"

"Turn around."

He spun her gently in his arms so that she ended up facing his chest. He looked down at her and gave her a cheeky smile, the kind she was sure that nobody else had ever seen. His lips brushed hers and she heard his whispered words.

"If you don't like it we'll find somewhere else."

Then he pulled away and stepped slightly to her left. Hermione couldn't speak as her eyes widened in surprise. Never had she seen anything as beautiful since Hogwarts. It was magnificent, made of some sort of stone. It looked like one of those old Tudor Homes that stood in the countryside. Then maybe it was one of those old Tudor Homes.

Never had Hermione ever dreamt of living in something as beautiful as that. There were three small steps leading from the main grounds onto a little lawn in front of the building. Then a two way stairs that met at the top of a little well balcony was what Hermione wanted to call it. Then going up the main steps from that came to the main building. It was breath taking. The ivy crawling up the building added an age to it and yet there was something fresh that made it seem almost new.

"Wow… it's just … wow."

"I take it you like it then?"

"Draco I love it."

Hermione leaned up and gently brushed her lips against his. Moments later they were standing arms around each other looking up at the house.

"I'll show you around."

Draco opened the door into the house and smiled at Hermione. They were stood in a massive entry way that led off to a number of rooms. Draco cleared his throat and called some name that Hermione didn't catch. She was startled when a House Elf appeared.

"Master called."

"Dilys this is your mistress."

The house elf bowed to Hermione and she shook her head.

"Please don't do that."

"But Dilys is always bowing to the other mistress."

"Other?"

Hermione shifted her attention to Draco and he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand.

"Dilys has been in my family forever, she's the best House Elf I have… she's been living in Kirby House serving Pansy for …"

"You don't need to say anymore. Dilys my name is Hermione and you'll call me that … and there'll be no bowing in this house. You are not my servant."

"Thank you mistress… I mean Hermione."

Hermione nodded looking at the pillowcase that she was dressed in. She hated seeing House Elves dressed like that. She looked back at Draco and she knew that he could tell she wasn't happy.

"What now?"

"Can't we get her some clothes."

"CLOTHES! NO DILYS WANTS NO CLOTHES. DILYS IS A GOOD HOUSE ELF. DILYS WANTS TO SERVE MASTER!"

Hermione saw Draco raise an eyebrow at her and she shook her head quickly.

"Dilys no I didn't mean clothes as in freedom. I meant that you should have some clothes to wear instead of that pillowcase. I don't like seeing House Elves wearing pillowcases and things."

"Buts we have always worn them, it's a mark of our loyalty to our masters."

"Not anymore. There's a new law, Dobby's law –"

"Dobby was a naughty House Elf. Always talking about freedom and getting paid. It was no good for him. Freedom got him killed."

"He died saving me and my friends from death."

Dilys' eyes grew wider as she looked at Hermione. She was silent for a moment before moving towards Draco.

"She's the filthy Mudblood that mistress talks about. She's the Mudblood who is friends with Harry Potter. The Mudblood that champions House Elves welfare. Mistress doesn't like her master."

"Hermione is your mistress now. You will not call her Mudblood ever again Dilys is that understood?"

"Yes master."

"And Hermione you can go pick Dilys out some nice clothes then for her to wear. But Dilys it's no a sign of freedom."

"And we need to pay her."

"NO PAY."

Draco shot Hermione a look and she nodded slowly. Alright clothes were a good starting point but before long Dilys would have to get use to pay as well as clothes. Draco dismissed the House Elf and continued to show Hermione around.

"This is Regency Ballroom. It hasn't been used in centuries but I thought we could do it up a little and then it could be a good place for all the important work parties that you have. I mean maybe when you want to get promoted and you throw a party … this hall will speak wonders."

Hermione laughed shaking her head.

"Trust me Kingsley would be happier with a bowl of meatballs and some Fire whisky, that would really impressive him."

She smiled at him as he opened another door into what had to be a drawing room. It was cream with pillars carved into the wall's forming alcoves. There was an amazing fireplace with soft seats placed all around them.

"This place is beyond amazing Draco."

"Wait until you see all the bedrooms."

"How many are there?"

Draco gave her a smile as he started to count on his fingers.

"Well there's ten double bedrooms… one single and one two bedded room. Sleeps eighteen altogether. Think how many children that'll be."

He touched her stomach in a material manner and she couldn't help but grin at the tenderness. A sparkle appeared in his eyes as he took her hand and led her out of the room. They were once more in the grand entrance and he guided her up the stairs.

Lining the walls of the stairs were photos that stunned her. They were paper cut outs of the articles that had plagued her following the defeat of Voldemort. They had flashing photos of her and her friends. The further up she went though she noticed a shift. Less information about the trio and more about her career.

"Draco where did you get them?"

"Well I didn't have any family photos and my mother lined the wall with our photos. So I figured I'd make up for it with all the wonderful things you've done. Our photos can line the landing."

She was so touched by that as he opened one of the doors and she was stunned to see an enormous cream room. The biggest four poster bed she had seen stood against a wall opposite bay windows. Moving towards them she found a balcony that looked over the grounds.

"Wow."

"I thought that you'd like this as your master bedroom."

She only nodded as she walked back towards Draco. In one movement she had his lips pressed against hers. As he fell backwards onto the bed their lips parted for a moment.

"Don't you want to see the rest of the house?"

"Nope. I want you."

She lowered her lips to his once more as she smiled. Finally she was free and for the first time in a long time she was happy.

* * *

Sorry for the delay I really want to say sorry. But I'm ill ... and worse than that most of the shop is on the sick so I've worked every day since Tuesday and not due a day off until the 8th October. So not sure when the next post will be. But I shall try to put another chapter up in the week. Sorry again

Kris xx


	17. Chapter 17

In Love with the Enemy

Draco kissed the top of Hermione's forehead as he rolled next to her on the bed. He could feel the sweat on his back but didn't care. The smile on his face felt like it was fixed there for good.

"Are you alright?"

Hermione hadn't made a sound since she had jumped him. That was extremely strange for her, she was usually so vocal. She nodded slowly but he noted how her eyes were reluctant to meet his.

"Hermione what is it?"

"It's nothing."

There was a whimper to her voice and in one movement he was leaning into her pulling her chin towards him. Tears were starting to well behind her bright eyes. She looked happy and yet there was a mask of sorrow there.

"Please Hermione what's wrong?"

"What's going to happen now Draco?"

He fixed her with a puzzled look for a moment and then gave her a small grin.

"Things will be fine. I'll look after you."

"I don't need you to look after me! I need …"

"What?"

"Doesn't matter."

Draco watched her closely but she had masked her face. He thought that he knew what she meant though. It was something he had been thinking about since before her letter had arrived that morning. What was going to happen next?

Their life together had been for so long uncomplicated. They went about living separate lives until those nights in which they would meet up and be together. Then the following morning they would return to those separate lives. Sure things had twisted and somewhere along the way things had changed between them. The lust had turned to want, and the want to need and finally the need to love. He'd never understand it though.

But even when they had started to love each other things were uncomplicated. They had always returned home afterwards without a second thought. But damn them for being careless, damn them for getting into their situation. It might have liberated Hermione from a loveless marriage but it complicated his own standings.

He knew what Hermione wanted to hear, and he knew what he wanted to say.

"I don't know."

Hermione didn't make a sound but he could see her deflate slightly. Slowly she began to sit up and reached across to grab her top. He watched silently as she dressed and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To work."

"Take the day off."

"I can't."

"But you just left the Weasel! They'll expect you to take it off."

"His name is Ron not Weasel. And may I remind you that by calling him Weasel you're doing the same to me. It may have slipped your notice but I've been Hermione Weasley for four years now."

"You'll always be Granger to me."

He wiggled his eyebrows in the way that usually made her laugh but it had no effect. He watched her pull on her shoes before he spoke again.

"It's complicated Hermione."

"I know that but you need to make a decision Draco."

"Why?"

"Why? This baby isn't going to understand that it has a part time father."

"Don't call me that! I'll be here for the baby whenever it needs me."

"Except when you're with Pansy."

Draco bit back his next remark. He had come so close to asking if this had been her plan to trap him. That wouldn't help things in the least. Reluctantly he climbed out of bed and pulled his trousers on. Hermione was reaching for the door handle when he spoke.

"I want to leave her. But I don't know how."

She turned slowly and looked at him.

"I didn't know how but I managed it."

"No! Hermione Granger didn't know the answer to something. I never thought I'd live to see that day."

She pulled a face at him and he laughed. Some of the tension filtered from the room as she folded her arms to look at him.

"You're not just saying that because it's what I want to hear?"

"No I want to leave her. But it's just hard. You don't understand. If I leave her I lose a footing in society. I'll be the gossip of the Purebloods. And when they find out that I left her for you and that I got you pregnant, that'll be it. There'll be no going back. If I leave her I leave everything behind."

"Oh and me leaving Ron wasn't the same? Ron is one of my oldest friends and he'll never forgive me for this, not that he should. Then why will Ginny? She loves Ron, he's the brother she's closest too. She won't forgive me. And Harry he'll side with Ginny. I mean I can picture him trying to understand why I've done this. And if it had been anyone other than you he might have understood. I've lost everything."

"You've still got your standing in society. You're still Hermione Granger leading member of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures department. You're still the woman that people will go to when they want to pen a new law that helps some creature. You haven't lost that because it's something you made for yourself without Ron. Me all I have is what I've been born too and that's a society against Muggleborns."

"The question you have to ask yourself Draco is whether the sacrifice will be worth it. I have no doubts that this is the best thing for me. You need to decide whether you'd rather have a standing in society based on wealth or if you want to be with me."

Hermione turned and opened the door and Draco listened to her descend down the stairs. He looked at the spot where she had just stood and shook his head. What was he doing? He knew the answer. Why would he pick Pansy over Hermione? He wouldn't!

Quickly he ran to the door and towards the stairs. He lost his footing on the top and slipped down with a bang. Hermione who was on the bottom step turned around and looked at him.

"You alright?"

"Ouch that hurt."

He stood up rubbing his arse. He could hear Hermione's sniggering laugh as he slowly walked down the remaining stairs.

"I choose you. It's always going to be you Hermione."

He saw the smile come to her lips as she kissed him. Yes he was sure that this was where he belonged.


	18. Chapter 18

In Love with the Enemy

Throwing the last shirt into his bag Draco shut the wardrobe door and looked around. It felt so strange to think that he was leaving home. But the thought of what awaited him at his new home stopped any sorrow from touching him.

He strolled out of the bedroom and down the landing towards the stairs. As he descended he glanced of the photos of himself and Pansy. He didn't look happy in a single one. They were all official looking and seemed to show them at some party or other.

"Master is wanting help?"

Draco spotted Lanky as he emerged from the dinning room. The Elf looked as though he had been stretched thanks to a well aimed engrossment charm that had gone wrong. Draco shook his head as he lifted his bag under his arm.

"No Lanky I think I can handle this myself."

"Is it cleaning?"

"No. Do you know where Pansy is?"

"She is in the lounge. Shall I get her?"

Draco shook his head as he reached his hand out for the door handle. Maybe this was better a quick get away. Okay so it was a cowards get away but why should he face Pansy. She'd work it out when she looked in the wardrobe. As that thought crossed his mind though he heard her footsteps as she entered the hall.

"There you are Draco. We've received an invite to a dinner party from Theodore. It's on the 23rd. I'll send an owl back now to confirm it."

"Make sure it's just for one then."

"What?"

"You'll be going on your own, unless you can find a guest."

"Where will you be?"

"With the woman I love."

Pansy's brows knitted together as she took a step towards him.

"You're leaving me for _her_!"

"Yes – wait how do you know about…"

"About your affair? Draco I'm not stupid. I know that you've been sleeping with some stupid bitch for the last couple of years. Once a week you disappear and fuck her brains out most likely. But you always come back home to me. So it's no big deal. So the 23rd we'll be dining together at Theordore's dinner party."

"You knew that I was having an affair and you don't care?"

"Why should I? Merlin Draco you're fucking some tart and coming back home to me. You married me and that's all that matters."

"I love her."

"What's love got to do with it?"

"What?"

"Love is for fools Draco. Your mother may have drummed this ideal into your head but the truth is that love doesn't matter. All that matters is image. We have a good image together so we stay together. In time yes maybe we'll love each other. But for the time being I'm happy with our status. So go put your shirts back and we'll pretend that this never happened."

He felt his mouth drop as she turned away from him. She had known all this time and hadn't said anything. That sold it to Draco more than anything else. If he had found out that Hermione was sleeping with someone else (other than the Weasel) he would have blown it, because he loved her. He knew that she would do the same with him. That was the type of relationship that he wanted.

"You can keep the house Pansy. Consider it compensation for my disgracing you. The papers for the divorce will be sent by owl next week."

"You can't be serious about leaving."

"I love her and I want to be with her."

"You'll get bored of her and come crawling back to me. We both know it."

"No I won't."

"Oh really and what has she got that I haven't. What has she got that has a hold on you."

"My child."

Pansy's eyes widened as she stared at him.

"You got the bitch pregnant."

"Stop calling her that."

"No."

"Her names Hermione!"

As he said it he knew that it was a mistake. Pansy's jaw dropped low and a growl left her lips.

"No. You're leaving me for a Mudblood. And not just any Mudblood, THAT MUDBLOOD! She's one of _them _Draco. She's one of those stupid trio kids. You can't! What will people say."

"I don't care what they say about me –"

"Fuck you! What are they going to say about me! They'll say that I'm a terrible wife who can't even hold onto my husband. I'll be shunned. Draco you can't do this. You're not only destroying your standing but mine too!"

"I don't care."

He turned on his heel and walked to the door. He could hear her screaming his name but he didn't care. A smile came to his lips as he left the place he had for so long called home making his way to the woman he loved.


	19. Chapter 19

In Love with the Enemy

"I'm hungry."

"And what would you like?"

"Liquorish wands."

Draco laughed as he slung his legs out from under the covers of the bed and walked over to the dresser in the corner. It was holding a massive tray filled with all kinds of sugary treats. Turning around he looked back at the bed and laughed.

"You're bump is so big I can't even see your face!"

Hermione pushed herself onto her elbows and peered around the side. A massive grin was sat on her face. It was true that her bump was enormous. She had hit the eighth month of pregnancy and was as the Healers kept telling her 'blooming'.

Draco couldn't believe how much time had passed since they had moved in together. He would admit that the early days had been difficult. There had been a lot of things that the pair had needed to learn about each other. But that had sorted it self out.

With each passing day they were getting cosier together. Draco could no longer imagine a life where he didn't live with Hermione. He had been right about it being difficult. He had quickly lost respect in the circles that he had once considered so important. But he had found that he had been accepted into a whole new standing.

Hermione's associates had accepted him without much hassle. Well to their faces anyway. They had been front page news for a long length of time and their stories had been headlines. He had watched as their pasts had been dragged into the limelight and had laughed at some many of their differences.

While it had been hard for him it had been equally difficult for Hermione. She had lost all contact with the Weasleys. They refused to acknowledge her in the least. But she had been surprised by the support she had received from others in the wizarding world. Draco remembered laughing when Loopy Luna Lovegood had arrived at the house with some flowers that she had checked for Nargles. It seemed she for one had taken the news as a reason to stop being friends with Hermione.

Then there had been the visit from Longbottom. Draco couldn't help but smile at the memory of the man's face when he answered the door. But a truce had been reached in some respect and the man was good to Hermione. What had surprised Draco the most was the evening appearance of Potty himself. He had refused to utter a word to Draco but spent over an hour sat with Hermione.

She had refused to tell him what had been discussed but it was clear that something was happening. She and Potter had been exchanging owls regularly. Although there was too much between him and Potter he was glad that he was supporting Hermione at least. Draco had worried about how she would react to loosing everyone in her life. As for him he still had Crabbe!

"You know we still need to agree on a baby name."

"Draco Malfoy Junior."

"We are not giving our son your name!"

"Why not?"

"Because … anyway I was thinking Andrew."

"No, it's too ordinary."

"It was my grandfather's name."

"Doesn't make it any less ordinary."

"Alright then … Catullus."

Draco chocked on nothing as he climbed back into bed and looked at the woman next to him.

"What sort of name is that?"

"One that isn't ordinary!"

"I'm more likely to call him Harry before Catullus."

"That's a fabulous idea! Harry Malfoy, it does have a ring to it."

She was laughing as she said it. He pulled at a strand of her hair taking her into his arms.

"How about Draco Andrew Malfoy Junior."

"Andrew Draco Malfoy."

"People will call him Andy!"

"Or Drew."

There was a twinkle in her eyes and Draco kissed her nose.

"Well call him whatever you like darling."

"Andrew it is then…"

* * *

Okay so I know this is a really short end to the story but oh well. I wanted to end it with them together being all cosy and happy but before the baby was born. So I was going to just have her in late pregnancy and see them in bed together. But I figured people would ask what the baby was (a boy) and about what is happening with them.

So in case you haven't figured it out. Draco has lost his standing, he's a 'nobody'. He is still wealthy and Crabbe is still his mate. But that's all. Hermione is still as she was. She's kept her friends (with the exception of the Weasleys) and Harry is still on speaking terms with her only its kind of a secret friendship. I expect that in time Harry and Hermione will openly be friendly again and when Ron finds a woman that he loves completely and who loves him some bridges will be built and there will be some contact between the old friends again.

So apart from that I hope that you've liked this story. It's changed from the one shot that I planned it to be. And I am on the whole happy with it. So thank you for all the reviews because there have been a lot for this story. So thank you all again.

On another note the reason for three posts is that, as a present to celebrate my birthday today I'm double posting. But there were only 3 chapters left to this story. So you've had it all in one go. So I hope you enjoyed!

Kris xx


End file.
